Donald Gennaro
"...the bloodsucking lawyer" - John Hammond, Jurassic Park Donald Gennaro was the lawyer sent by Cowain, Swain & Ross to inspect Jurassic Park. He was also the general counsel for InGen. In the film, he was given the characteristics of Ed Regis, as he did not appear in the film. Jurassic Park novel Gennaro is a lawyer of Cowain, Swain & Ross who helped John Hammond to found the InGen corporation. He was send to Isla Nublar to inspect the safety of Jurassic Park, while his children had a birthday party. Despite being a lawyer, Gennaro is muscular. During the Park Drive he sits in the same car as Dr. Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler and Ian Malcolm. When the group visits a sick Stegosaurus and has to return he stays with Ellie, who wants to investigate the dino further. After the Tyrannosaurus rex has attacked the cars he joins Robert Muldoon, who plans to save the survivors. He also joins Muldoon when he has to take down the T. rex near the river, and when Muldoon has to protect the Visitor Center against an attack of Velociraptors. Muldoon later forces Gennaro to join Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler in the Velociraptor nest,by threatening to electrocute him, most likely as punishment for helping to found InGen. Jurassic Park film thumb|300px|right|Gennaro's death In the movie Gennaro was a lawyer who represented John Hammond in opening Jurassic Park. He is described in the script as: DONALD GENNARO, forty, in a city man's idea of hiking clothes and a hundred dollar haircut... He accompanied the team on a weekend trip to Jurassic Park and he told John when they were riding in the jeep that in 48 hours he'd shut him down but John told Gennaro that in 48 hours he'd be accepting his apologizes. After seeing a real Brachiosaurus and watching a tour show Gennaro believes Jurassic Park could make a fortune charging maybe $10,000 a day and maybe they could have a coupon day or something for the not-super-rich. On the program tour Gennaro rides (like Ed Regis in the novel) in the same car as Hammond's grand kids Lex and Tim Murphy. They have two no shows one where they're suppose to see a Dilophosaurus but don't and when they're suppose to see a T. rex eating a goat but the T. rex doesn't appear at all. They also meet a sick female Triceratops. With a storm coming the group headed back in the cars to the Visitor Center but the power was shut off by Dennis Nedry and the cars stopped in front of the Tyrannosaurus Paddock where Gennaro, Lex, and Tim watched in horror as the T. rex ate the goat it was suppose to eat earlier. Gennaro runs out of the car and into a bathroom nearby and sits frighteningly on a toilet leaving Lex and Tim to fend for themselves from the T.rex. Ian Malcolm tried to distract the T. rex but crashes into the bathroom where the Tyrannosaur grabs Gennaro and eats him up. Later in the film when Robert Muldoon and Ellie Sattler come looking for the group, Muldoon finds what is left of Gennaro's dead body. The Lost World (novel) In the novel The Lost World Gennaro is mentioned of having died of dysentry while on a business trip. The Lost World: Jurassic Park (film) In a deleted scene Donald Gennaro was mentioned by Hammond's spoiled nephew Peter Ludlow saying that Gennaro's family was paid 36.5 million dollars for his death. The Comics In Jurassic Park: Genesis Donald Gennaro is a lawyer who is invited, twice, to visit Jurassic Park. He constantly seems unimpressed with what he is seeing, both during the production of the Park and in Jurassic Park Movie Adaptation I while accompanying Dr. Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler and Ian Malcolm on their tour. He notes on numerous occasions how the impressions of those seeing the Park (both the doctors and himself) affect the fate of Jurassic Park. Ultimately, when the fences are de-powered and the Tyrannosaurus rex escapes, Gennaro abandons John Hammond’s grandchildren, Tim and Alexis, and cowers in a nearby toilet facility. Eventually, the Rex proceeds to eat him after it shatters the facility; ironically, Gennaro had watched this dinosaur being born on his prior visit, and was unimpressed, evoking Hammond to tell him that “someday, this little fellow might surprise you!” Gennaro, Donald Gennaro, Donald Gennaro, Donald Gennaro, Donald Gennaro, Donald